1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brassieres. In particular, this invention relates to improved brassieres that provide lift, support and comfort to the wearer.
2. Background of the Invention
Existing brassieres generally have upper straps that are attached to the top of the cup or cups. Most brassieres include underwire members that are positioned on the lowermost position of each cup. Existing brassieres tend to restrict the amount of vertical lift because the underwire tends to stay under the breasts, while the cup is stretched between the underwire and the top of the cup by the upper strap. Instead of providing the desired lift, the upper strap pulls the cup material across the front of the breast, which causes an undesirable flattening of the breast and causes discomfort to the wearer. Also, the majority of breast cups are formed of molded foam, which tends to pucker at the top portion of the cup when the upper strap is lifted upwardly.
An additional problem that exists is that most push up brassieres use thick foam inserts in the bottom of the cup to provide lift for the breasts. The back and side panels in those common brassieres need to be tightly worn about the wearer's torso so that a platform is provided for the breasts to rest upon. When the back and side panels are tightly worn, it is uncomfortable. Furthermore, the added foam inserts can undesirably increase the overall size of the cup for wearers who already wear large sized cups.
What is needed is a brassiere that lifts the lower edge of a cup, on both sides of the lower edge. The lower edge can include an underwire, a support strip or simple seam. It should also provide comfortable lifting support while eliminating puckers at the top or sides of the cup and it should eliminate gaps between the cup and the breast. It should also allow the side and rear panels to be worn loosely so that the entire brassiere is comfortable on the wearer's torso and breasts. The brassiere should be adaptable to be used in bikini tops, maternity tops and shaping and slimming tops. The brassiere should be usable for both underwire type and non-underwire type brassieres.
The brassiere should also allow for symmetric lifting of both breasts and allow for adjustment of lift on both sides of the cup and breast.